descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jafar
Jafar is one of the main characters of the Disney Channel Original Movie, Descendants. He is one of the villains and he is also the father of Jay. He is a secondary antagonist. Jafar is portrayed by Maz Jobrani. Before the Isle of the Lost Aladdin(film) Jafar was the former Royal Vizier of Agrabah. One night,he along with Iago waited for the thief (Gazeem) to give him the golden object that will take them to The Cave of Wonders and take the lamp.After Gazeem was eaten alive by the cave,Jafar realize only The Diamond in the Rough could only enter the cave.Jafar later hypnotized The Sultan(Jasmine's Father) to give him his mystic blue diamond which was the sultan's ring.Jafar and Iago later realize that the Diamond in the Rough is the street rat name Aladdin.Jafar later sends his guards to arrest Aladdin and for Jafar to not get distracted to return to the Cave of Wonders,he tells Jasmine that Aladdin is sentenced to death.He later disguises as an Old beggar and tell Aladdin,"you know the golden rule,whoever has the gold makes the rules", and then Aladdin enters the cave to bring him the lamp.After the Cave of Wonders was about to be broken apart,he later tells Aladdin to give him the lamp and tried to kill him until Aladdin was saved by his monkey friend,Abu.After Jafar realize that he finally has the lamp,he realized that his lamp had gone missing(which was secretly stolen by Abu).He later returns to the palace only to realize that he needed to apologize to Jasmine(by orders of the sultan)by supposedly beheading the poor peasant(Aladdin).Iago(Jafar's Parrot)comes up with the plan and explains to Jafar that if he marries Jasmine,he will become the sultan and then kill off the sultan and Jasmine.Then Jafar gives the Sultan a letter that was given to him(A fake one written by Jafar)that if the princess never chooses the suitors she loves,then she must be wedded with the Royal Visier.He tries to hypnotize him again only by the Sultan to see that a new Prince(Secretly Aladdin) has come to Agrabah(Prince Ali).Then Jafar sees that there was something fimiliar with him and when he realize that he will ruin his plan,he can't think of nothing but to say,"I think is time to say goodbye to Prince Abubu".He then sends his guards to kill Aladdin and dump him into the ocean,luckily the Genie saves Aladdin from Drowning.Jafar then hypnotized the sultan and then when Aladdin returned to the palace,he then breaks Jafar's snake staff and then the sultan sends his guards to arrest Jafar and then Jafar witness the lamp inside Aladdin's hat and disappears.When he comes back to his lair,he realize that Prince Ali was actually the street rat Aladdin this whole time and then sends Iago to bring him the lamp.When Iago returns the lamb to Jafar,he then tells the Genie to grant his first wish to be ruler of Agrabah and then he reveals Ali's identity to The sultan and Jasmine after Jafar became a sorcerer and sends Aladdin and Abu and The Magic Carpet to the North Pole(Prince Ali Reprise).Jafar wanted the Genie to grant his final wish to have Jasmine deeply fall in love with him,but he refuses since its against the Genie law.When Aladdin returns,Jasmine distracted Jafar so Aladdin could get the lamp.After Jafar realize that Aladdin returned,he traps Jasmine and fights Aladdin when he turns into a Cobra and then when Jafar knows that the Genie is more powerful than him,Jafar decides to become a powerful Genie and then when the lamp appears,Aladdin traps Jafar along with Iago to the lamp and saves Agrabah.Later Jafar and Iago was sent to the Cave of Wonders by the Genie. Personality Jafar was portrayed as an amoral psychopath who'll not hesitate to destroy anyone he perceives as a threat to his own sinister designs. Like numerous clinically-diagnosed psychopaths, Jafar wears a metaphorical mask of normalcy throughout the film, establishing himself as a cool-headed schemer and gaining the trust of those around him, despite his rather untrustworthy physical appearance. Even with this mask, Jafar's psychopathic tendencies tend to seep through and become apparent to the viewer, particularly in the opening sequence, where Jafar, outside of immediate initial anger over Gazeem not being the one who is the Diamond in the Rough and thus being killed, displays no remorse in sending Gazeem the thief to his death in the Cave of Wonders, simply proclaiming that "Gazeem was obviously less than worthy" in a rather dry tone of voice. The deleted song "Humiliate the Boy" also establishes Jafar as an emotional sadist, getting a laugh out of seeing "another fellow's dreams turn into nightmares one by one" and treating the Genie in an especially harsh manner. In addition, in Return of Jafar, Jafar, outside of using loopholes to bypass the ban on Genies killing people via having Abis Mal arrange Aladdin's murder for him or using the environment to have death become an inevitability during the final battle, was proven to not mind the Genies can't kill rule because "you'd be surprised at what you can live through," implying that he could torture people to the fullest extent without killing them. Jafar also displays narcissistic tendencies, his most obvious ones being his obsessive desire for power and sense of entitlement, as well as manipulating the Sultan to achieve his goals. It is not until Jafar gains control of the Genie's lamp that he fully shows his true colors, becoming arrogant and short-tempered with his subjects after usurping power from the Sultan. He also was depicted as laughing excessively and in a deranged manner shortly after banishing Aladdin to the North Pole as well as when he was revived by Hades when undergoing a fit that resulted in severe damage to the Underworld, suggesting that Jafar was also insane and suffered from hysteria. It is this impulsive behavior that leads to his downfall, as he uses his third wish to become an omnipotent genie, unaware of the life inside the lamp that he now has to endure. At the start Jafar is a somewhat shadowy character as his face is seen in the shadows during the beginning with Gazeem. Aftermath 20 years after being imprisoned on the Isle of the Lost, Jafar has taken to making a living as a shopkeeper in Jafar's Junk Shop. Jafar has Jay steal from the other residents to keep the store stocked; this was his only complaint about the offer for Prince Ben had made for the children of the Isle. He, along with his friends, Evil Queen, Cruella and Maleficent have statues in the Cultural History museum. Trivia *In The Isle of the Lost map,it's revealed that Jafar lives near the evil Shan Yu,who lives near Captain Hook's abandoned ship,The Jolly Roger. *Jafar's crimes were **To overthrow The Sultan **Attempted Murder(Aladdin, Jasmine) **False Imprisonment(Aladdin) **Manipulation(The Genie) **Animal Transformation(Abu) *Even though in many posters and advertisement,we see Jafar in his Agrabah uniform,he is only in the uniform during Museum of Cultural History scene and during,"Evil Like Me". *Jafar was voiced by Jonathan Freeman in his original debut, the original Aladdin Movie. *He is the second Disney Villian to ride a horse,the first being Gaston,the third Claude Frollo,the fourth Shan Yu,the fifth Hans. *He is the only Villian to be kissed by a protagonist(Jasmine). *In Descendants,it's revealed whenever Aladdin's name is mentioned,Jafar gets mad over it. *He and Governor Ratcliffe are the only Disney Villains not to die during the Disney Renaissance Era(The Return of Jafar doesn't count in The Auradon Timeline). *He is the third Disney Villain to turn into an animal. The first was Maleficent, the second was Madam Mim, the fourth and fifth were Pain and Panic, and the sixth was Yzma. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Classic characters Category:Villains Category:Parents Category:Antagonists Category:Genies Category:Magic Users Category:Disney Villains Category:Fathers